The Guardian
by reconthecodtailsdoll
Summary: After the events of my last fanfic, all is well in Equestria. At least til a mysterious alicorn shows up. Now it is up to him when a bigger threat arises in Equestria as they try to find the only known ally that could save them. Direct sequel to My Little Pony meets the Tails Doll. May contain blood and cussing later on. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A New Beginning**

It was unclear what just happened. One minute I was walking through a forest on my way to school. The next minute, I am trapped in a dark, unfamiliar area with no recollection of how I blacked out or got there. Oh well, as I always say, it could _**always **_get worse. I just have to find out where I am and get the hell out of there. Hope I won't encounter anything along the way.

…...

So far, so good. Haven't spotted a life form out here. Unfortunately, that doesn't help my situation of getting out of here. This forest reminds of that game...

_**SNAP!**_

What the hell?

Crap!

Gotta run, saw him. Shit. How the hell am I suppose to out-run him? Wait, I see a light. Hope that it's a good sign and that I'm not dead yet. Where is he?... FUCK! Shit, right behind me, run bitch run!

…...

Holy crap. I made it. Out of that god forsaken forest. See ya later, Slendy. Hope that I don't meet him again. Now, on to the next step of the plan: where am I?

…...

Okay. Hope I'm not dreaming, cause if I'm not, then this is the best day ever. I'm in freakin Equestria. How, I don't know and I don't give a damn. As long as I get to meet Twilight Sparkle, I'm happy. After all, she is best pony. Anyway... aww crap, I forgot. I'm a human and they are ponies. Well I hope they won't freak out as much. Wait a minute... YES! I still have the gear from the Gmod world. Cool, here's my transformation dead ringer. Now, set it to pony mode and …. Yes, it worked. I am officially a... alicorn? Hey this is my OC form. Well, at least it's familiar to me. God hope that they won't freak when they see an alicorn come in to their town. Oh well, it's better that nothing. Wait, what's that noise? Crap! He's back, how the hell did he find me? Gotta go fast, gotta go fast. Hehehe, Sonic X. Shit, still behind, gotta haul my ass away from that son of a bitch.

…...

Finally made it to Ponyville. Got the best out of Slendy. Hope I won't encounter him again. First things first, find Pinkie Pie. Get a party for me coming here, plus I have to taste those cupcakes. Nah, I'll wait. Chances are that she'll find me first. Til then, gotta find the library so I can meet Twilight.

…...

Finally found it. With the help of Pinkie, of course. Asked if she could set up a party for me. She agreed, before asking me how did I know about here parties, since I'm new to this town. Told here a partial lie that her parties are known throughout Equestria. She bought it. Alright, now I gotta open the door and... I hear voices in her house. I checked the window to see what's going on. See her and Spike alright, along with a tails doll. WAIT!? A TAILS DOLL?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? It appears that they are friends. Phew, at least it's friendly. Wait, I see two more tails doll. Ones obviously a female. The other is a male. He seems to be pretty cool, like me. Wait, I heard them call his name. Hmm, Recon. Wait, Recon? He's here? Well things just got better and better. Wait, why do I get the feeling that I'm being watched? Is it...? HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS HOLY! How the hell did he find me again? Why does he want me? Who sent you to get me? My ex-gf? Wait, where did he go? Oh well, at least he's gone... HOLY FUCK!

Subsequently, I jumped through the window I was looking through to get away from him, only to slam my head on the floor and the bookshelves, causing the books to fall on my head. Great, just fuckin great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the Gang**

As my head started to clear up, I started to take in my surroundings. It seems that I am at Twilight's house. As I was starting to wake up, I heard footsteps coming down to the room I was in. it opened to reveal Twilight Sparkle.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah, a little bit" I replied.

"Jeez, what happened to you? You looked like you saw a ghost."

_Oh you have no idea. _"Well you could say that."

"Well at least you're okay. I'm Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?"

"I'm Nick."

"That's a strange name."

"Where I'm from, this name is normal."

"Okay then. Well, we better go downstairs for your party."

"Alright then."

We proceeded to the party and, let me tell you, it was awesome. The cupcakes were fricken delicious. As the party went on, Pinkie came up to make a special announcement.

"Hey everypony, this party is dedicated to two new ponies that I met today."

_Wait, two ponies?_

"Well actually one is and the other I'm not sure. The first one is Nick, who is also an alicorn."

Everypony stared and awed at me.

"The second one goes by the name of Slenderman."

_Wait, what did she say?_

Soon a huge shadow covered me. I looked up to see you-know-who.

"Hello Nick." he said.

I didn't even respond to him as I grabbed a barrel with my magic and flung it at him. Then I proceeded to escape through the window that I crashed through earlier. After that, I decided to teleport to somewhere safe: Canterlot Castle. I got there and was able to get my bearings. Then I realized that I was in the castle grounds. Soon I heard the guards come in and within moments, I was arrested. They took me to the royal chamber, where Celestia and her sister Luna were sitting at.

"Who are you and why are trespassing on private grounds?" Celestia asked.

"Because I wanted to get away from a scary stalker?" I said meekly.

"Guards, please leave" Celestia ordered.

The guards left and soon it was just us.

"Luna, please take our guest to the guest bedrooms. I do believe he has quite a night, am I right?" she said.

I was gawking at what Celestia said. "But why?"

"Because I know that you aren't from this world, Nick. You aren't the first human to be here."

"Wait, who else is..."

"I'm afraid we will discuss more of this in the morning. Luna, please lead to his sleeping quarters."

"Yes sis." Luna replied.

As we walked to my room, Luna asked me a question.

"So if you are human, why are you an alicorn?"

"Because this is the form I'd like to be in if I came here."

"Alright. So who is this stalker that you were talking about?"

"Slenderman."

"Who?'

"He is the human form of your Slenderpony."

"Oh my."

Soon we arrived and, after saying goodnight, I went to bed. Later in the night, I was awoken by someone.

"Hey dude, wake up."

"Huh?"

"Hey it's me. Recon."

"Oh hey man. What are you doing here?"

"This is where I sleep."

I checked the bedroom to see another bed. I was so tired that I didn't notice it until now.

"Celestia said I could sleep here."

"Oh okay then." He jumped into his bed and started to go to sleep.

"Hey, what happened at the party?"

"Long story, man. I'll tell you in the morning."

"Alright. Goodnight Nick."

"Goodnight, Recon."

And with that, we succumbed to dreams and slumber.


End file.
